


Man to Man

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie and Roy share a moment after they kick ass together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man to Man

The look on his face was well worth the ass-kicking we took, despite being at the top of our games. He took in the new look with surprise, but he also had this gleam of pride in his eyes, one that made me swell up with a joy that had been far too lacking. He was a great guy to have as a friend, unless his head was in the cloud of a liberal dream cause, and he had done what he could by me. I figured it out pretty quick that he just wasn't cut out to do the dad thing. I think he might be changing, because when he caught up to me later, he gripped my shoulders, looked me over, and then drew me in for a hug that felt like it was overdue by a thousand years. Yeah, real men hug, and when he asked me to come meet this girl, I heard him talking to me as a man.

Life just got good for the former Speedy.


End file.
